


Take Care of Me

by xanithofdragons



Series: The Dating Misadventures of High School-aged Natori and Matoba [5]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Seiji was on him as soon as they made it to his room. Not even giving Shuuichi time to change out of his school uniform, he pulled at the uniform tie, drawing them together for a kiss. Even after they parted, Shuuichi felt a downward tug and looked to find that Seiji had wrapped the tie around his fist.





	Take Care of Me

Shuuichi walked down the road on his way to school and saw Seiji waiting on the path for him. Seiji was meeting him more frequently like this now that they were dating.

“Hi, Shuuichi-san,” Seiji said when Shuuichi got close enough to hear him.

“Hi.” Shuuichi continued walking along the path, knowing he didn't have to say anything for Seiji to follow him.

“Can I come to your house today?” As expected, Seiji followed him.

“I think it should be okay, but let me check before you come in,” Shuuichi answered. He knew the question behind the question: would any of his family be home today. If Seiji wanted to come to his house, it almost always meant that Seiji wanted to make out with him. To be fair, though, Shuuichi liked making out with him, too, so he let him come over any time he knew his family would be out.

Seiji stayed a little way away when the got to the house and Shuuichi went on ahead. He opened the door and called out an “I'm home.” He got silence as his answer, and after a quick look around the house, he brought Seiji in.

Seiji was on him as soon as they made it to his room. Not even giving Shuuichi time to change out of his school uniform, he pulled at the uniform tie, drawing them together for a kiss. Even after they parted, Shuuichi felt a downward tug and looked to find that Seiji had wrapped the tie around his fist.

“Stop that. It'll get wrinkled.” Shuuichi swatted Seiji's hands away and undid his tie. While he was at it, he took off his uniform jacket and undid the top buttons on his shirt. Seiji watched him snickering and smirking.

Wanting to wipe the smirk off of Seiji's face, Shuuichi opened up the jacket of his gakuran and, without warning, gripping the lapels of the jacket, he shoved Seiji to a sitting position on the floor. Shuuichi ended up kneeling over top of him. Seiji certainly seemed startled. Not wanting to let him say anything or get his bearings, Shuuichi crushed their mouths together. Seiji leaned back and let him attack his mouth. Shuuichi thought sometimes that he liked Seiji better like this, pliant against him, but he found himself thinking Seiji's smirking face was attractive in its own way too.

Shuuichi softened up his kisses, giving Seiji more chance to respond, and Seiji pulled him closer, putting one arm around his shoulders. He felt Seiji's other hand go to his thigh, inching upwards. The intent alone was getting him hard. Seiji's hand made its way almost to his crotch, and he wanted it there, on him. Instead he pushed Seiji away.

“Hn? What's wrong?” Seiji asked.

“What, um, what are we doing?”

“Do you not want to?” Seiji looked disappointed and Shuuichi didn't want to disappoint him. “I want to.”

“That's not...” To calm himself down so he could get his thoughts in order, Shuuichi backed off of Seiji and sat down in front of him. Seiji was his boyfriend, had been for a while now. They'd made out tons already and even gone out on dates. Shuuichi had thought about doing this, about having sex with Seiji, and had done his best to research ways they could go about it. “I want to, but, uh, how are we going to do this?”

And for all of Shuuichi's seriousness in that moment, Seiji laughed at him again. “Shuuichi-san, I thought you would take care of me.” Seiji looked like he was trying to pout but couldn't hold his laughter back long enough to actually succeed.

Shuuichi knew that it was practically a joke when Seiji pulled out the “you're one year older than me, so take care of me” schtick and that he only used it when it was convenient for him to get what he wanted. That didn't change that Shuuichi actually _wanted_ to be able to take care of Seiji and was willing to play into a bit of teasing this time if it meant Seiji would let him.

Shuuichi took a deep breath. “I just want to make sure it's good, so tell me what you want.”

“Okay, touch me then.” Seiji arched his back and gestured to his crotch.

With that, Shuuichi moved closer, and Seiji moved forward so far he was nearly sitting in his lap. Shuuichi carefully unbuckled the other's belt. His heart raced.

“Hurry up,” Seiji rushed him on. Shuuichi took him out of his pants and saw the cause for his urgency. From the looks of it, Seiji was as hard as Shuuichi felt. Testing, he gave a few slow strokes. Seiji communicated his impatience further by thrusting up into Shuuichi's hand. A sound came from Seiji's mouth when Shuuichi sped up his pace.

Seiji leaned forward and started kissing at his neck. Softly biting teeth were mixed in with lips and tongue. Shuuichi liked the feeling, but got distracted worrying whether he'd get any marks he'd have to hide. Shuuichi put the hand that wasn't on Seiji's dick on the back of his head and stroked through his dark hair.

“Shuuichi-san,” Seiji sighed against his neck. Shuuichi flushed at the warm breath and felt his dick twitch. 

One of Seiji's hands found its way back to Shuuichi's thigh, groping its way to his crotch. He started squeezing, and Shuuichi sped up his hand's movements more. Between Seiji's voice at his ear and hand squeezing his cock Shuuichi felt like he could come in his pants if he didn't hurry up. Seiji's breath hitched, and then he was coming. Shuuichi felt a sticky, thick liquid against his hand. He kept his hand going until the breaths against his neck turned deeper. Leaning the slightest bit away, he looked down at his hand, covered in Seiji's come.

Before he got the chance to clean it off, Seiji was pulling at his belt and getting his still hard dick out. “That felt good. Let me make you feel good too.” Without waiting for a response, he started stroking Shuuichi's cock. Seiji set a hard and fast pace and between that and how worked up he was, it wasn't long before Shuuichi was coming too.

With both of them now finished, Shuuichi reached for some tissues, handing half to Seiji.

“What? You're not going to clean me up?” Seiji teased. Shuuichi finished wiping himself off and then grabbed Seiji's hand to wipe it off too. Seiji started, clearly not expecting Shuuichi to take him seriously. Shuuichi wanted to keep “taking care of” him to the end, though. Shuuichi wiped off Seiji's dick for him and even checked his clothes for any mess.

He looked at Seiji, who leaned back with a contented smile on his face. Shuuichi told himself he wasn't so naïve as to believe that sex would change their relationship in some profound way, but still he stared at Seiji's face looking for the answers to questions he couldn't quite form, there were so many in his head.

“What?” Seiji said at length.

“Did you like it?” Shuuichi asked an easier question.

“It was good. You were good. You shouldn't've been so nervous.”

Shuuichi tried to will himself to be less nervous now. “I've researched some other things we could do, y'know.”

Seiji's smile widened. “I'll look forward to you taking care of me next time, too.”

Shuuichi looked away, hiding his blush at the thought of a “next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May Day! As always, feel free to hmu on my social media. I'm tokeijikakenogaaru on tumblr and xanithofdragons most other places.


End file.
